One Piece Drabbles
by AislinRB
Summary: Sanji x OC drabbles. sometimes extra scenes to other fics, sometimes separate stories all together. Sometimes they may relate to one another and other times not. I will mark them as I go along. Rating M to be safe but most stories will be K-T
1. Dance

**Dance**

It started as a stop off for supplies and a Log Pose reset on a small welcoming island. Which just so happened to be preparing for some kind of festival, all it had taken was one small invitation and Luffy had decided they were staying the night.

Which was what found them in the current situation. Shion sat watching the planned chaos, not really all the comfortable with crowds. Everyone looked like they really enjoying themselves, well almost everyone since both Robin and Fanky had disappeared hours ago but Shion assumed they were having fun in their own ways. Dual coloured eyes- one blue, one purple- drifted over the crowd. Easily locating the rest of the crew. Zoro was currently involved in, and winning, a drinking game. Chopper was playing with some children, or maybe he was just being chased around, the smallest member didn't seem to be in distressed so Shion didn't bother helping him. Brook was up jamming with the band some pretty kick ass music. Luffy and Usopp were doing their version of dancing, this made the young woman laugh and shake her head. Nami and Sanji were also dancing, it was then that the crowd gazing stopped. Shion's eyes drawn to the tall, slender, form of the ship's cook. Damn the boy could move, who knew those long powerful legs of his were for more then kicking the shit out of things. Shion knew full well the power he could dish out with those legs, and just how much control he had over that powr. Her eyes drifted from watching his footwork to his face, he was handsome to, especially now with that goofy unguarded expression. Shion had to admit she much preferred their chef this way, oh his sassy mouth and mostly bad attitude had an attractive quality of it's own. But this was different, this was the open and passionate Sanji that talked of the All-Blue and threw his soul into his cooking, the Sanji was took life at it was and loved every minute of it. Shion felt a small smile twist her lips as he laughed, spinning Nami in a circle. Yep this was definitely her favourite Sanji. As if feeling eyes on him Sanji turned in her direction and his deep blue grey gaze met hers for a moment, Shion felt a blush start to spread in embarrassment at being caught. Shion jumped slightly, hands almost flicking to a non existent weapon as a body suddenly flopped beside her. Shion relaxed seeing it was only Nami.

"Phew..." Nami sighed as she slumped- sweat dotting her brow. "That was one work out." She smiled. "You should give it a try."

"I'm fine." Shion waved her hand.

"Oh come on." Nami gave her a knowing look. "Sanji really is an amazing dancer."

"Then go dance with him." Shion teased her

"Are you kidding? I can't possibly continue, I don't have the stamina." Nami laughed. "Don't say you don't want to, I saw that look."

Her blush was back full force she knew it. "Really Nami, I can't." Shion didn't trust herself to be that close to the cook. He was far too attractive, and he obviously liked Nami. "Besides I'm sure he'd rather dance with you." she teased the other woman.

Nami gave Shion the same look the Navigator got everytime she knew something others didn't. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure. Why are you holding back anyway, you obviously like him."

"That...that's... I mean I..." Shion flustered, "I am NOT holding back!" She had the feeling Nami was talking about more then just dancing. Shion's blush deepened as she turned her gaze away from Nami. "Besides I am sure he'd much rather dance with you, he loves you after all."

"Wait you think Sanji and I...are..." Nami burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Shion asked then

"Nothing, nothing" Nami waved her hands. "Don't get me wrong Sanji is a great guy and all but we're not.. like that. He's not really my type."

"not you're type?"

Nami nodded, smiling. "Yep not my type, we're just friends."

And now Shion was curious, "Then what is you're..." She was cut off as Luffy's face suddenly appeared between them, his arms around their shoulders.

"NAMI! DANCE!" He shouted laughing. "NOW."

Nami laughed back. "In a minute."

" ." Luffy looked determined

"Once we convince Shion to dance to."

Shion had a sinking feeling as Luffy's dark eyes turned to her.

"You don't wanna?"

"Not really." Shion scowled

"Too bad. You are nakama and I am Captain so you have to do as I say and I ordered we have fun."

Shion's eyes narrowed. "What are you two plotting?"

Luffy grinned. "Fun!" Was the simple answer as Luffy hopped to sit between them. "or can't you dance?"

"I can dance." Shion defended

"Don't believe you." Luffy sing-songed

"Don't care." Shion shot back.

"Hey what's this? Some type of meeting, pretty serious faces for such a festive scene." Sanji teased as he approached, cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Shion can't dance." Luffy said seriously

"I can so dance- I already told you that." Shion sneered

"Prove it then." Luffy challenged

"No."

"Why?"

"If I want to dance I will dance. I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Sure you do." Luffy grinned

"And just how did you come to that reasoning?" Shion quirked an eyebrow

Sanji watched the exchange, amused. Shion was usually so collected he often wondered if anything fazed the purple haired woman. Well wondered until Luffy did something like this anyway. Their Captain had a way of getting under people skin on a good day, but he seemed to be able to _really _ get under hers when he wanted to. And slowly, like water coming to a slow rolling boil, fire would enter the different coloured eyes of the ex-assassin and out would come her stubbornness alongside her temper. Which he had noticed she did not lose often, and when she did it was truly a sight to behold. Her face was usually always so impassive but in her eyes you could always tell what she was feeling, once you knew what to look for. Sanji at first had not liked her, of course it didn't help she'd been under a pretty convincing disguise as a boy. As he had gotten to know her, as he had watched the walls slowly come down and seen the being beneath the projection he found her facinating. Never had he met a woman so bold, determined, strong and-if his suspicions were right- very passionate as well. Sanji was not sure exactly when in the few months since she joined them his eyes started to follow her more often then not. Or when he started to find her attractive in a way that was not his ususal 'she's female and pretty' sort of way, or when he'd started to get used to her silent, calm, presence among the loud insanity that was the StrawHat Crew. But he did and part of him, a large part, wanted to take that slow burning flame he caught glimpses of and force it out to burn vibrantly. Nami caught his gaze and grinned, of course of all of them she'd be the one to figure it out.

Seeing the argument between Shion and Luffy was on the brink of starting to go through yet another circle of the same thing Sanji reached over. "Come on." He said pulling Shion up and after him, ignoring Luffy's howing laughter.

"I am never going to live this down." Shion groused

"You will when something else amuses him." Sanji replied, stopping only when they were on the makeshift dance floor. The music was starting to take a deeper tone, perfect for a tango. As Shion looked ready to continue the previous fight with him instead which he quickly stopped with a finger to her lips. "Hush and enjoy yourself." Sanji hoped his voice was not as husky as it sounded to his own ears. "Hope you know how to tango." He continued with a grin, as he pulled her close, arm tight around her waist. He'd almost forgotten how small she was until then. Her head coming to his collar bone, even with the heels she wore- which had to be at least a couple inches. Sanji met her eyes again, finding himself having to swallow the lump in his throat as she smirked up at him.

"Better then you know." Shion teased, not missing the small shiver that ran up his taller frame as her hands slipped up his body into position.

"Think you can keep up?" Sanji asked with more confidence then he felt. That touch did more to him then he wanted to show at this point in time. The answering grin was damn near devastating to his thought processes.

"Think you can?" She teased back as the first steps were taken.

Well... he'd been right. Sanji mused to himself as they twisted and spun in prefect syncronization. Shion was in fact a very passionate woman. It took all his concentration not to let the feel of her body, the sliding of her hands and her legs not inspire other thoughts of what that same passion would look like under other circumstances. Maybe the tango was not the best to challenge her with. As the dance ended and Sanji dipped her down, one hand on the thigh of the leg wrapped around his hip the other supporting her back. Their lips inches apart, Sanji could think of only one thing. How badly he wanted to kiss her right then.

It was Shion's turn to give a small tremble at the feel of his thumb slowly caressing her thigh in what had to be a strictly instinctive move if the look on his face was anything to go by. She found herself tightening the hold she had around his shoulders and arching her body closer- closing the distance between them.

Just as their lips were about to meet the spell was broken.

"So Cool! Wow! You really can dance!" Luffy cheered. "Nami did you see that? It was amazing!"

Sanji blinked at the interruption as he righted them and Shion slipped from his arms.

"Luffy you idiot." Nami smacked his upside the back of the head. "All that opportunity wasted, especially after we took so much time to set it up."

"Ow.. what'd you do that for?" Luffy asked. "What wasted opportunity? I don't get it."

"I don't expect you to." Nami sighed.

Did they do what Sanji was thinking they did. If so then... he turned back to where Shion had been standing, only to see her back as she disappeared into the crowd. Sanji took one hesitant step after her but changed his mind at the last minute, letting her disappear like a fading ghost. How could he go after her when he wasn't even sure what to say? Or how he felt about the whole thing himself?


	2. Date

Connected with Dance (Chapter 1)

**Date **

Shion sat peeling and cutting up potato's as she half watched the Chef work his magic.

"Done with those yet?" Sanji asked as he stirred the delicious smelling concoction in the pot.

"Yeah, here." Shion handed over the bowl as she finished the last one.

Sanji took it, his fingers brushing hers. "Go on a date with me." He said at random, his eyes not leaving his creation.

Shion blinked not sure she heard right. "What?"

"Let's go on a date." Sanji half turned, smiling around his cigarette. "You know a date. You and me, on the town."

"Well that's random... but why?"

"Because it would be fun. But if you don't want to that's fine." Sanji turned back to his pot trying not to sound disappointed.

"I mean why me?" Shion cocked her head, she was certainly not the type of girl Sanji usually fawned over. Infact for being a female he seemed to hardly ever notice her. And that was fine by her, nothing against him but Shion didn't like being noticed in general, by anyone.

"Because I like you and want to get to know you better."

The tenseness in his back had Shion blinking again. "You're serious." She realizing, honestly thinking that any second there he was going to start laughing and saying it was a joke.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't."

Shion didn't have to think twice over her answer. "Alright." she agreed. "Let's go out."

Sanji had not really expected her to say yes, he nearly dropped his smoke in surprise. "Really? You want to?" he looked at her again.

Shion gave him a smile. "Sure. I like you to so... why not." she shrugged

"Great!" Sanji grinned. "Next port then."

"Next port we can get away from the crew you mean."

Sanji chuckled. "Not as hard as it may seem. Though we shouldn't tell anyone then who we absolutely have to. Or we'll never get away in peace."

Shion nodded in agreement. Standing from the table. "So next port."

"Next port." Sanji confirmed

Luffy bust into the galley then. "Sanji! Meat!"

"No." Sanji deadpanned.

"But I'm hungry."

"You'll eat when the food is done and not a second before. Now get out."

"Captian's orders." Luffy huffed

"My galley, my rules. You're orders don't matter here."

"Meat..." Luffy stepped toward the stove.

"Try it and die." Sanji's shifted it leg getting ready to kick his moron Captain out the door.

Shion slid out the door, holding it open.

"Hey Shion," Usopp greeted "Ummmm, why are you..."

"I said get lost!" Came the cook's angry bellow followed by a certain rubberman flying out the door and across the deck.

"I hand to ask." Usopp facepalmed while Shion closed the door with a grin. "Hey Luffy you ok?" Usopp called down. Luffy groaned and gave a thumbs up while he tried to pull his head out of the wall. Usopp shook his head and went to help his Captain.

"Nice team work. Keep doing things like that and Franky's gonna love you." Nami teased from her place at the railing.

"Well I couldn't save the wall but figured it was easier to fix then a door and a wall together."

Nami shrugged. "Details." The girls watched Usopp and now Brook try to unstick Luffy, not in any hurry to go help.

"Hey Nami?"

"Hmmm.."

"Can I ask a favor, and it has to be kept quiet. I'll be a problem if he,' Shion gestured to Luffy. "Where to find out."

"Sure, shoot."

"Sanji asked me out for the next time we meet port and..."

"Really? That's Great!" Nami hugged her. "It's about time you two did something besides oggling each other when you think no one else is looking." She giggled, continuing. "Oh but that means you're going to need something special to wear... and some makeup and..." Nami pulled back frowning. "Oh no...the next port is tonight. That's not much time." Nami waved over the railing to Robin. "Robin... oh Robin! Come here would you!"

"Ummm... Nami..." Shion had just been wanting the Navigator to keep Luffy well away for the evening.

"Yes Navigator-san?" Robin joined them. "That really is not alot of time." Robin agreed after Nami quickly explained the situation. Come Shion-san," Robin took the purple haired woman's arm. "We have work to do."

"This isn't really..."

"Quiet." Nami took her other arm. "Leave it all to us." she winked

"Leave what to you?" Zoro asked with a yawn as he came around the corner.

"Nothing big." Nami replied. "But if you don't keep Luffy occupied for the next 12 hours. I'll up your interest another 30%."

That had the swordsman fully awake in no time. "Wh...what?"

"You heard me."

"But why?!"

"No reason, now come on Shion." the girls headed off

"Now wait just a minute you..." Zoro started after Nami

"Zoro! Hey Zoro! Get down here and help us." Usopp called up from the deck.

"Remember 30%." Nami cheered back at him as the girls disappeared into the below decks. Leaving the swordsman to mutter about Sea Witch's and Stupid Captains as he stomped down to help Usopp and Brook.

If anyone wondered where the girls were or what they were doing over the next several hours no one was brave enough to go find out after the first incident when Luffy got too curious. Sanji was abnormally reclusive over that time as well and anyone who dared try and bother him ended up with a good hard boot to the face.

"Something weird is going on.' Luffy pouted from his place at the rail, fishing rod in hand.

"With this crew, something weird is always going on." Usopp replied wondering, not for the first time, how he got ropped into babysitting Luffy. One glance at the glowering Zoro sitting behind them reminded him.

"Yeah but I mean weird even for us."

"Just leave it alone."

"But its a mystery!"

"No... no it's not." Usopp quickly tried to derail that train of thought. Luffy and mysteries never went well together.

"We should go ask the girls. I bet they know something."

"Oh yeah, great idea. Remember how well that ended when you tried earlier?"

"Oooooohhhhh right." Luffy remembered. He hadn't even got words out before Nami and Robin and beat him down for disturbing them then he got a third one when Zoro found him. On the other hand though seeing Nami chew out the swordsman for 'failing in his duty' had been really funny. Luffy grinned looking at Zoro.

Zoro's glare hardened. "Try it again and I'll tie you up and drag you behind the ship." he threatened putting a hand on one of his swords.

"You're no fun." Luffy stood. "I'm gonna go ask Sanji then."

"And get a repeat of last time? Are you insane." Usopp shook his head. "Never mind I know the answer to that."

"Well I might get some food at least."

"Oh come on, when has that ever worked? Not to mention he's extra vigilant today."

"I suppose you're right." Luffy sat back down as Usopp sighed in relief. Then... "I wanna go ashore."

"Definately not!" Both Zoro and Usopp barked. Luffy had already gone to shore when they first arrived and by the time they'd caught the trouble magnet the crew had been lucky the locals allowed them to say at all.

Sanji came up out of the men's cabin, dressed in a newly pressed navy suit &tie with a green shirt and polished shoes.

"What's with the shiny?" Luffy asked- Sanji was always well dressed but tonight he'd gone all out.

"I'm hitting the town." Sanji said simply. The plan that he would go on a head with the girls following. Then Shion and Sanji would go off on their own after they all met up. It was the easiest way to ensure certain crew members couldn't interfere.

"What about food?"

"What do you think I have been doing all this time?" Sanji pulled out the key to the galley from his pocket and handed it to Zoro. "I trust you can make all the stuff I have left out last the night."

"Sure." Zoro looked at the key.

"The liqour key isn't the same so don't even try."

"Damn." The swordsman muttered pocking the item.

"I left out enough if you all share responsively it will last the evening." Sanji lit another smoke, "If I come back and find anything besides what I left out missing I will kick your asses into next week." Waving as he left. "Play nice boys!"

A bit later Nami and Robin exited, "Come on, come on." Nami pulled at someone.

"I look ridiculous." Came Shion's disgruntled voice

"You look perfect. Stop being silly." Between Nami and Robin's instistance Shion stumbled out, looking very embarassed.

All three where dressed to the nines. Robin was in a short skirted, shimmery little off the shoulder black dress. Her black hair pulled back with golden chandelier earrings and bracelets. Nami was in a vest like coral pink shirt and a flowing knee length skirt. Her coppy hair loose, log pose still on her arm and white hoops in her ears. Shion, true to her more conservative style was a 3/4 sleeve black peasant blouse with silver flower embroidery and loose black pants. Silver drop earrings and a necklace chain adding the finishing touches. Her hair to was loose around her shoulders.

"Wow you girls look amazing." Usopp complimented, not used to seeing any of the girls dressed up like that.

"Thanks Usopp. That's sweet." Nami smiled

"Are you wearing make up?" Luffy asked, stretching his neck to get in Shion's face. "Wow you really are. Hey guys Shion actually looks like a girl!" He snickered earning himself a whack from both Nami and Shion. "ow." he twitched, going back to his natural posture, rubbing his head.

Robin hid a smile as she directed the other two women. "We're off, stay out of trouble."

After the girls left Usopp and Luffy went back to fishing. "Hey I just had a funny thought." Luffy said

"Dare I ask?"

"What if one of the girls was really going on a date with Sanji but they didn't want anyone to know so they decided to separately."

Usopp and Zoro both stared at him. "I think you're putting too much thought into this." Zoro said calmly. Even if it did sort of make sense and wouldn't be the first time one of the couples on the ship pulled something like that when they wanted alone time.

"Besides there's a problem with that hypothosis." Usopp added

"And what's that?" Luffy asked

"Well we all know Franky and Robin have a thing, and Nami is sort of with you. Since Sanji would never move in on another man's woman that only leaves Shion and she's too boyish to be his type."

"yeah I guess you're right." Luffy went silent and both Usopp and Zoro relaxed. After a moment Luffy jumped to his feet. "I can't stand it! I gotta know for sure." He made to hop of the ship.

"Hell NO!" Both Usopp and Zoro pounced.

"Awwwww, but guys..."

"No means no!" Zoro struggled to keep their Captain down.

"Nami said you stay on the ship so you're staying on the ship." Usopp agreed as they wrestled.

In town Sanji fought to not pace by the fountain they agreed to meet up at. He was good at hiding it but he was nervous and wishing the girls would just get here already.

"Sanji! Over here Sanji!" Sanji turned to Nami's voice.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chawn.' he greeted, putting out his smoke as he walked toward them. "Any trouble?" he asked

"Nope," Nami gave a thumbs up. "Well Robin and I are off, have fun you two." She winked. "Behave yourselves now."

Shion wasn't sure her blush could get any deeper. Sanji looked so relaxed about the whole thing, she on the other hand felt like a wreck with nervousness. "We will.' She heard Sanji reply as he put his arm around her shoulders.

Sanji turned his attention to the smaller woman beside him, taking in the changes. "You look beautiful." He'd never seen her in anything so feminine, it looked good.

"Thanks." Shion smiled, pushing down the nervousness. "it's not too much?"

"Not at all. You look good in women's clothing. You really should wear it more often." He took his arm from her shoulders and offered her it instead.

Shion put her arm through his "You think so?"

Sanji nodded. "I know you disguised yourself in the past but is there really a reason for it now?"

"Not really," Shion admitted. "It's been so long since I really considered what I wore as important." She shrugged. "I haven't really thought of it I guess. But it might be time to start again."

"I'm sure Robin and Nami will be more then happy to help."

"So where are we going?" She asked feeling more at ease.

"Patience." Sanji laughed. "You like to dance right?"

"How did you..." Shion started to asked but then remembered their tango a few weeks back. "Yeah... I do."

"Good. Where did you learn anyway?" Sanji made small talk.

"Self taught mostly, but my dad did allow me a few offical lessons when he found someone who was willing to teach me. How about you?"

"My mother was a dancer but mostly I learned on the Baratie. It started mostly as curisoity and there was always a guest or travelling performer who was willing to amuse the whims of a kid. After a while I found it was a nice pass time and a good work out so I stuck with it whenever I had time. It's not my main passion but it's fun."

"You're mom? You never really talk about your family."

"And here we are." Sanji said not wanting to get into such a touchy subject right now. "Franky and I found this place earlier and the locals said it was the best on the island."

Shion dropped the subject since it was obviously taboo and let Sanji take her and and lead her into the club.

They spent the next couple of hours dancing, laughing and flirting. Eventually it was the time when the moon would be at it's zenith and Sanji figured it was time to enter the second phase of the evening. He pulled Shion from the crowd, "Come on. Let's go some place quieter." he said in her ear.

"Alright but what do you have in mind?" Shion let herself be pulled along as they left the lights of the town and climbed a hill not far from the club.

"Moon gazing." Sanji replied excited.

"Moon gazing?"

He nodded, "The locals assured me the best spot was just..." when she stopped suddenly Sanji turned to her. "What's wrong?" he asked seeing her face. "I thought you did this every night around this time."

"I do but..." Shion bit her lip

"But what?"

"I never realized anyone noticed."

"And that bothers you?" Sanji took her other hand. Holding both loosely, she could leave if she wanted to but he hoped she wouldn't.

"A little I guess. I'm not used to people really noticing me or what I do. It's a little unnerving."

"It's not like it's your easy to read or anything you know. When you're in as close quarters as we are for the length of time we tend to be, you start noticing things about one each other that normally you wouldn't." Sanji explained, "Like how Robin always greets the sun with a book and coffee and Chopper hums when he's grinding medicine."

"Or Zoro get's that little twitch above is right eye right before he looses his temper?" Shion caught on.

"Exactly or how Nami always faces the wind when she's thinking and Brook grinds his teeth when he's deep in thought over his music."

"And you always light a brand new cigarette right before a fight, even if the one you're on isn't finished." Shion laughed

"See you got it now." Sanji returned her smile. "Now want to go see this spot they were talking about?"

"Do I ever." Shion took the lead this time, still not letting go of Sanji's hand.

The cook let himself be pulled along, "Yep straight ahead."

As they came into the clearing at the top of the hill Shion breathed out a small gasped, 'oh my,' Sanji let go of her hand and watched her under his fringe as he lit a smoke. She was a sight to behold now that he really studied her. Completely unguarded in this moment as she took in the sights, spinning and wandering around the lovely clearing. Her eyes wide and a smile on her lips. "Thought you might like it." He said as she bent to smell some of the tropical flowers that dotted the clearing's outline.

"Like it?" Shion joined him again. "I love it! It's breathtaking, just look how the moon turns the flowers silver and sets the ocean glowing!" she gestured her arm out with a girlish smile on her face.

"Yeah, breathtaking." Sanji agreed, not really at all looking at the scenery. This was the reaction he had been hoping to get. The walls the ex-assassin had around her were tall and thick, but Sanji knew under the right circumstances they'd come down. And when they did, the tomboyish, quiet and defensive young woman would blossom into a beautiful lady. Just like now.

Shion looked up at him and blushed under the scrutiny. Sanji caught her chin in the gentle grip as she looked away, she did that alot whenever she noticed someone trying to catch her direct gaze. "Why do you do that?" he asked

"Do what?"

"Look away whever someone tried to look you in the eye."

"I don't..." She started to protest

"Then look at me."

Something in his voice made her eyes snap back to him, and two tone blue and purple met with dark grey/blue. Sanji's fingers shifted so he cupped her cheek. "You have beautiful eyes Shion." Sanji watched as something first surprised, then confused and finally a bit defensive crossed through her gaze. So it had something to do with that did it?

Shion rolled those amazing eyes of hers then, "No I don't." She pulled away. Sanji let her settling instead for pulling out the things he'd had Brook bring up earlier. A picnic basket, a small portable telesnail that would pipe in the music Brook would start playing once Sanji called him, and a blanket to sit on. Shion glanced his way every now and then but for the most part kept watching the ocean.

"Ready." Sanji said as the music started. Shion turned to him giving a small laugh at the scene. Sanji presenting the get up as if it was something off a prize show. "Join me?" he asked holding out two glasses of wine. Shion kicked off her sandles took the wine as she sat on the blanet. "Hope you're hungry." Sanji opened the basket with a flourish as he to sat.

After a small feast of snack size sandwiches and fruit Sanji showed her how to eat the little cherry pastries he'd made. "So I just pop the whole thing into my mouth?" Shion asked as she eyes the bite sized goody in her hand.

"Yep." Sanji put his head on his upraised arm and he lay down on his side beside her.

Shion did as instructed, putting a hand to her mouth as she chewed. "They're juicy."

Sanji laughed, popping on into his own mouth.

"how do you make them?"

"They're fairly easy if you can handle the cherries delicately enough. You pit them, wrap them in dough then bake them."

"Where did you learn all this?"

"The cooking?" He asked. Shion nodded.

"Here and there. My mom couldn't cook worth a damn so I figured out early on if I wanted to eat I had to cook it myself." He shrugged. "but I suppose I had a bit of a natural talent as well. Zeff always said so."

"You mentioned your mom earlier."

Sanji rolled on his back putting his hands behind his head. Sucking in a deep breath of nicotine, holding it a second then releasing the puff of smoke. "Funny." He mused, staring up at the sky

"What is?" Shion asked

"I haven't thought of her in years and tonight I've mentioned her twice."

"Where you close to her."

"Not really. Not that I can remember. I never new my father but she was a professional dancer. I remember we travelled around a lot, that was how I ended up in the East Blue from where I was born in North Blue. I kinda get the feeling I was a bit of a unwanted burden actually, since I was normally left to fend for myself and I don't really have any memories of her being... well a mom of the traditional sense. Since I was too young to be of any real help onboard ship I always ended up in the kitchens of the various ships we worked on. That's where I started to learn to be a chef, found I had knack for it and that it was something I really enjoyed. But then she got sick and after she died I had no where to go and no one to go to. The Captain of the ship we'd been on at the time took pity on me and allowed me to continue working for him. Then a few years later we were attacked by Zeff and well the rest is history." Sanji looked back at her out of the corner of his eye as Shion lay down beside him. "I don't really remember anything about her- not even what she looked like. But I remember some things, like how she'd sometimes let me dance with her or how, when something I cooked was really good, she'd smile at me. I get the feeling those moments were few and far between but I'm really not sure." Sanji continued, feeling an wetness on his cheek. He put a hand to it and realized he was crying... but why?

Shion reached up wiping the tears away. "It's only natural... to be sad." She answered his unspoken question. "Our parents mean something to us even if our memories are only vague ones. My mother died given birth to me, that coupled with the fact she was not my father's legal wife and my eyes is why my people called me 'estragado' or tainted in the world language."

"You're eyes?" Sanji rolled back to his side and looked down at her.

"Among my people eyes like mine, each a different colour, is considered 'demon touched.' It's a rare mark but any born with it are seen as being born under an 'evil' sign. Most are either abandoned or killed. It is a changing belief, but still a belief."

"So how are you here?"

"My father. He was chief and held to none of the old superstitions. So he took me, his illegitimate child, into his household and raised me as if I was any other child on the island. When Wendy's mother- my elder, half sister Kyrie married I was transferred to her house. I was 14 when he died and with him went all the protection he offered. I was too old to just do away with quietly so I was given a choice. I left Crystal Island willingly, or they did what they thought my father should have done the night I was born. Between the two choices you can guess which one I took."

"Kyrie didn't do anything?"

"She tried. But our grandmother, the tribe elder, fore-fronted the whole thing. And she is so well respected that very few went against her wishes. So I left and Kyrie and her family not too long after."

Sanji shuddered, remembering the intimidating old dragon lady they met on Crystal Island back when the dropped off Wendy. "Then everything with the Vice Admiral Tsung happened and you took on the identity of Ion and met us."

"Pretty much it."

"And you're... ok with it? Leaving Wendy there, after all that?"

"It's not like they're evil people Sanji and of anyone I could think of Wendy will be safest with them. She certainly couldn't stay with me- not with this life I lead. Besides she's one of them, the daughter of their beloved Kyrie and as much energy as they put into shunning their outcasts, they also put into protecting their own. They will see it she will want for nothing and that she is trained so she can best take care of herself in the future. They will provide her with everything and more than I ever could. I don't agree with their poltics but I can't fault them their honour and loyalty. Besides I will see her again someday."

Sanji reached down and caressed her cheek. "I don't think I could forgive like that." He said softly.

"Oh I haven't forgiven them." Shion smirked." And if I ever care enough to go back there for longer then a very short visit there are definitely some asses I will be kicking."

Sanji snickered. "I don't doubt it, I may even help for the hell of it." He got to his feet. "But we should probably be getting back to the ship. If Zoro did as told the food and booze will be running out about now and I don't trust any of them to not go raiding."

They packed up and walked back still talking about whatever random subjects came to mind. Occasionally laughing along the way. The ship was pretty quiet as they snuck on board and headed to their bunks.

"So this is good night." Shion said, not really wanting the evening to end. Sanji smirked and kissed her hand, ever the gentleman.

"Good night." He to didn't want the evening to end. But it had to, or too many questions would get asked. He turned to go but Shion didn't let go of his hand

"Hey Sanji." Sanji turned back to her at Shion's voice."Tonight was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. So... thanks" she smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek "We need to do it again sometime." then she was gone into the girls bunk.

"Yeah we do." Sanji admitted to the closed door, hiding what had to be a goofy smile behind the lighting of another cigarette.

"So I was a date. I knew it!' Luffy's voice came from behind some barrels in the hall.

"Would you shut up!" Zoro's voice followed.

"Idiot! If we get caught..." Came Usopp's hushed hiss.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Oi." He stood over their crouched forms, one foot on a barrel. "Now you moron's wouldn't be so stupid as to spy on the lovely ladies bedroom now would you?"

Two heads quickly shook no. Luffy... was not so brilliant. "You were on a date with Shion, admit it!"

Sanji admitted it alright, with a swift boot to the rubberman's head. "Mind your own business!" He glared at all three of them. "Bed time gentlemen. And one word about what you think you saw to didn't see tonight and you're be chasing your own asses into next month. Got it."

"Yes sir!" Usoppe squeeked, grabbing Luffy and running for the men's cabin.

"What?" Sanji sanpped at the lingering swordsman.

"So... you and Shion." Zoro crossed his arms.

"What of it?" Sanji sneered. "Got a problem with that Marimo?"

Zoro smirked. "Nope, not at all. She's a good woman. Just treat her right ero-cook or someone just might snatch her away from you." with that he was gone

Sanji gave his temper time to cool down then followed. Damn bastard- was that a challenge?

Inside the girls bunk Nami closed the door from the crack she had it open. "Looks like they are finally gone." she sat on her bed. "So... how was it?" she asked Shion

"It was good."

"Just good?"

"Nami, if Shion is not the type to kiss and tell we need to respect that." Robin looked up from her book.

"We didn't kiss." Shion pulled on her sleeping cloths. "Sanji is very sweet. I think we might do it again."

"So it went very well." Robin observed. Nami hugged the purple haired woman with a giggle. "That's great! Just let us know when the next one is ok?"

"Sure. But I do have another favour to ask."

"And that is Shion-san?" Robin asked

"Come clothes shopping with me?"

Both women looked at her in shock.

"What?" Shion fidgeted. "I just think a change is in order that's all."

"You've just never shown I interest in fashion before Shion."

"Well I can't keep dressing like a boy now can I?"

"No I suppose not." Robin smirked

"Ok. Next large port we're going shopping." Nami cheered, her favorite pass time. Shion giggled at her enthusiasm and Robin shook her head, returning to her book.


	3. Surgery

Scene from a story not yet written but won't likely be put in as it's part of my drabble list :)

**Surgery**

Sanji found himself wandering once again into the infirmary. Looking down at the pale, nearly grey, face of the 'boy' they had taken in weeks ago, the boy, Ion, who ended up being a girl, Shion. The same girl who got shot through the back protecting Nami from an enemy weapon, an enemy that she and her small charge, Wendy, had been running from. Taking on the guise of a boy to hide herself from her pursuers- to protect herself and the young girl under her care. Chopper had kindly allowed Wendy to sleep in the infirmary with her guardian, which was what she was doing now- on the floor.

Sanji bend and picked up the child, putting her the bed beside the injured woman and tucking the blanket tight around them both. Poor child had made herself nearly sick with worry and refused to leave the infirmary for anything other then to take care of the most basic of needs

The bullet had nicked Shion's heart. Sanji remembered returning from the severe beat down the Straw Hats had provided to the rival Pirates who at not only threatened their new friends but them as well, only to find Chopper still in a desperate struggle to save the young woman's life. The extent of her injuries had been worse then they had thought. It had taken many hours and a steady rotation of crew members as assistants to help the reindeer close the larger wound properly, as well as care for the smaller less life threatening wounds that had come from the fight before hand. Sanji as a chef was used to seeing the insides of things- but he'd found his limit when it had come to humans, especially pretty girls. Still help the doctor he had done, his careful and steady chefs hands helping to make the small incisions required for the surgery and the stitch up when Chopper had got to tired and shaky to do it himself.

Afterward the tiny doctor had taken to his bed, exhausted, confident his patient would not die immediately if he left her alone. The Crew had then taken shifts again, this time to check on their guest following Choppers strict orders on how to check vitals and bandages. But they were restless, all of them, no one handled the severely injured well to begin with- Chopper aside. And in those restless hours when Sanji found himself with idle hands, having done all the things he set out to do and then some for the day, he found himself come down here and thinking back. Unable to wipe the sight from his mind, Shion laying lifeless, Wendy sobbing over her as blood flooded from the wounds- thinking her only friend dead. Nami pale faced with shock, surprised to be alive. Sanji bit down on the cigarette between his lips, unlit as a respect for Choppers rule of no smoking in the infirmary and sat down on the floor beside the bed. His hand shaking slightly. A tiny hand patted his cheek startling him. He looked up to see Wendy giving him a sleepy smile. "Hey kiddo." Sanji greeting trying to look unfazed by the situation.

"Here again cook-san?" the 8 year old asked in her small polite voice. Her light lavender eyes droppy from lack of sleep.

"Yeah."

"You're worried."

"We all are, you're guardian is a friend after all."

"Is that why you all helped us?"

Sanji nodded, "that and we sort of owe her one, she saved one of our Nakama after all."

"Nami-san was just here."

"Was she?"

Wendy nodded, yawning. Turning to look at Shion. "Do you think she will wake soon?"

Sanji took the cigarette from his lips, "I am sure she will."

"Nami was saying we will be as Crystal Island soon."

Ahhh Crystal Island- the island that Shion and Wendy had been trying to make it to before the proverbial shit at hit the fan. Where Shion knew people who Wendy could be left safely with while she went back to the sea. Sanji remembered then, standing beside her- in the guise of Ion- on the deck of the Merry one night watching the sun set. Shion at looked out over the ocean with such longing, that had been the first time she had really opened up. The way she spoke of the sea was the way Sanji recalled himself talking of the All-Blue. It wasn't until Wendy had spilled the beans about the whole story that Sanji really understood why Ion had not actually followed that dream, to sail and explore- see the world in it's entirety. "I promise we won't leave until she wakes up if we get there first." Sanji promised the little lady. Ruffling her hair.

Wendy giggled. "I like you Sanji, all of you. I think it would not be a bad thing for Shion to have you as friends."

"Oh?"

Wendy nodded again. "She smiles with you all. She never smiled before. I like seeing her smile. I want her to smile always."

Sanji stared at the child for a moment, surprised at such mature words coming from such a young person. "She means a lot to you doesn't she?"

"Mmmm hmmmm." Wendy's smile was the brightest he'd seen in days.

"Hey I got an idea." Sanji wanted to take her poor mind off the worry of her guardian. He jumped to his feet. "Let's go make some of those muffin's you liked so much last week."

"The tangerine jam filled ones?" Wendy looked lively sitting up

Sanji nodded offering his hand. "Come on. I'll let you lick the spoon."

"Ok." She cheered hopping from the bed, taking his hand. At the door she stopped and looked back, a frown crossing her face again.

"Don't worry." Sanji assured her, sensing her indecision to leave. "Nothing bad will happen to either of you on this ship. I promise."

Wendy smiled again as Luffy's voice was heard from the deck, yelling something unintelligible to them inside, but judging by the sound of running and laughter there was one heck of a game going on. "Do you mind if I go play with Luffy instead Sanji?" she asked

"Go ahead," Sanji chuckled. "I will bring the muffins when they are done."

"Yay!" Wendy ran off. Leaving Sanji to be the one to look back into the room.

"You should wake up soon Shion. That girl's heart is going to break if you don't."


	4. Recovery

**Recover (Follow up to Surgery)**

"Whaaaa!" Choppers cry cut the sleepy afternoon, "What are you two doing!" he rushed over to Shion and Zoro. "I told you bed rest! That includes no working out!" the tiny reindeer lectured.

Shion looked up over her book. "I'm not working out." She pointed to Zoro, who's back she was sitting on, he'd stopped mid push up. "He is, I'm just sitting here adding weight for him."

"She's not doing anything strenuous Chopper." Zoro said.

"See." Shion smiled

"Th...that's not the point! Bed rest means... staying in bed!" Chopper grabbed the young woman's hand, pulling her off the swordsman.

"But that's all I've done for the last couple weeks!" Shion protested letting herself be pulled toward Choppers little infirmary. "It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"And the more you keep escaping the more weeks I'll add." Chopper shot back, putting his hooves to the back of her legs now pushing her. "Now go go go go."

Shion laughed, "ok ok I'm going. Sorry Zoro."

The swordsman just waved one armed and went back to his push ups.

"She's pretty stubborn that one. This is what... the 4th or 5th time she's escaped the infirmary." Sanji shook his head watching their newest crew member be bullied back to following the doctors orders.

Nami laughed, taking the offered drink Sanji had on the tray he was holding. "She fits right in with this crew then."

"I sort of understand it though. I mean she's probably feeling pretty restless by now." Usopp said leaning against the rail. "Choppers being over cautious."

"Well it was her heart." Nami shrugged going back to her paper. "Though it's hard to believe you know, she acted so... man-ish... to see her actually looking like a girl's going to take some getting used to."

Sanji could not agree more. He had to admit though, she was a rather pretty girl.

"Hey are those Sanji Specials!" Luffy jumped off his usual perch.

Sanji put the tray down, taking two off. "I'll take Chopper and Shion's down to them. There's plenty more but try to share." The last part was more for Luffy then anyone else.

Chopper was still ranting on about taking care of her wounds as he checked the stitching and changed the bandages. Shion sat, shirtless, while the reindeer sat behind her- checking over where the bullet had entered her back. He had already finished with the surgical scar on the front.

A soft knock then the door opened, "I brought..." Sanji paused his sentence. "Errrr..." He took in the tense naked back of the woman facing away from the door. "Sorry, I'll wait outside."

"It's ok we're done." Chopper said, slipping off his chair. "Are those your Specials?"

"Sure are." Sanji smiled, his attention very pointedly not looking at the half naked woman as she pulled her shirt back on. What a nice back it was to, pale and slender, unblemished except for the healing bullet wound. Wonder what...he shook himself mentally away from those thoughts.

"Specials?" Shion asked, joining them.

"What did I just finish saying?! Get back in bed damn it!" Chopper pushed again at her legs. Shion rolled her eyes. Sanji fought a snicker.

"Fine fine." Shion leaned back on the ordered bed. "See I'm in bed. Now can you please stop ordering me around?"

Chopper seemed happy with that and didn't bother to reply.

Sanji did chuckle then, "here." he handed her the drink. "It's something special I make on occasion."

"Thanks." Shion took it, sipping at the straw. "It's sweet."

"Sanji's Special's are the best." Chopper laughed.

Sanji pulled up a chair. "I wouldn't say they are my best but you all seem to like them."

Shion listened to them talk, sipping at the rather good drink. Fighting off sleep, maybe she had over done it today. Either that or sitting around was making her lazy...

Sanji caught the empty glass as it slipped from relaxed fingers. He'd been watching her from the corner of his eye so the moment her eyes closed and her body relaxed into sleep he'd been prepared to grab the glass. He set is aside as Chopper covered his sleeping patient up. "How is she really?" he asked the doctor

"Doing better then I really expected, but she shouldn't do much for at least another few days a week at most. Then I will be 100% confident that there will be relapse."

"Can't you give her a bit more freedom? Being copped up in here all this time has got to be driving her crazy."

"Like what exactly?"

"Well she could help me in the galley, or Nami with her maps. I'm sure there's lots of ways we can let her help that aren't going to tax her wounds."

Chopper thought a moment. "I'll think about it."

"So you finally got out." Nami teased as Shion sat beside her.

"yeah Chopper changed his mind. Not really sure why."

"Maybe he just felt you were recovered enough to help out a bit."

"Maybe."

"Well either way the important thing is your out."

"Yeah." Shion smiled, holding her hair from her face as the wind blew it. "I've really missed it."

"What?"

"The wind and the sun." Shion smiled while Nami laughed.

"Well since you're better now- we need to have a party."

"For what?"

"Why to welcome you to the crew of course!"

"Did someone say party?" Luffy asked landing on the rail beside them. "Sounds like a good idea." he then ran off. "Sanji! Zoro! We're gonna have a party tonight!"

Sanji poked his head out of the galley. "Who said anything about a party?"

"Nami did." that reply seemed to appease the cook who grinned

"If it's Nami-swan's wish then I'll throw us the best damn feast we've ever had!" Sanji cheered, disappearing back into the galley

"As long as there's booze I don't care." Zoro swung his weights around

"Is this really ok?" Shion asked Nami

"It's fine. Just enjoy yourself."

Shion looked back behind her to the rest of the crew, already planning the party. "Ok then." She laughed.


	5. Thunder

**Thunder**

"Nami! If this storm gets any worse we're gonna be swamped!" Zoro shouted over the howling of the wind. The storm was one of the worst they'd encountered in a long time and the crew was losing strength. They'd battled to keep the ship not only in one piece but stable for almost 6 hours, and the storm did not look like it was letting up any time soon.

A flash of lightening sent Luffy, Usopp and Shion all scrambling off the sails and ropes to the deck as the mast was struck. Robin's Flower Fruit powers the only thing saving the sails from flapping.

"This storm is really something else." Shion muttered brushing herself off as she stood

"you said it." Usopp looked up at the mast- the damage was not too bad but they'd need to make port to repair it properly.

"This sucks!" Luffy jumped to his feet.

"We can't take much more Nami-swan!" Sanji called from the Merry's rudder, where he and Zoro had been using all their strength to make it follow the Navigator's directions.

"Cook-san is right. There has to be somewhere we can find a safe place to wait the rest out." Robin suggested.

Nami looked up from her map. "There should be an island not far and if this map is correct then there should be a inlet that we can rest in for shelter."

Another later found the Merry safely in the ring of the island's inlet and the crew resting around the table in the galley while Sanji cooked them up a soup to warm their weather chilled bodies. "Ok all done, this should warm us up." Sanji dished up the bowls and put them down. "Hey where'd Shion and Robin-chawn go?"

"When we were changing Shion said something about checking the hold's supplies, I think Robin went with her." Nami said.

"I don't get her sometimes, you'd think after all the work we've done for the last several hours she'd want to rest as much as the rest of us." Usopp sipped at his soup.

"Come to think of it," Zoro sat back. "Has anyone ever really seen Shion during a storm if she's not working?"

The crew shrugged all around, everyone at the table already brushing off the thought in favor of their food- or in the usual case, protecting their food. Robin appeared a few minutes later, pulling off her rain coat. "Hey Robin. Where's Shion?" Luffy asked.

"Still in the hold. She's about half way through the inventory check and said she's quite alright doing it alone. Ahhh thank you Cook-San." Robin took the offered bowl. "She also wanted me to tell you she's not hungry at this time and will eat later." She told Sanji particularly

Sanji's brow twitched, the hell someone would miss a meal, even if it wasn't really a meal per say- really just a warming pick me up. "The hold still you say?"

Robin nodded.

Sanji put on rain jacket and grabbed a bowl. If she wouldn't come up he'd go down to her. Shion had to be just as tired, cold and hungry as the rest of them- the fact she was still working bothered him. On reaching the hold it wasn't that difficult to find her, the lamp helping Sanji pinpoint her location fairly quickly. "Hey," He greeted putting the bowl down. "Come on. There will be plenty of time for that later, come eat."

"I'm fine but thank you."

Sanji did not miss the tiredness in her voice. He cocked his head, watching her a moment. Damp Purple waves fell loose just passed her shoulders, a blanket was wrapped around her but he could see she was sporting a warm pair of sweatpants and what looked like a sweater. "Shion you're exhausted- we all are. Just come eat something and rest."

"I said I'm fine. I really don't mind doing this."

"Shion..."

"Look Sanji, not that I don't appreciate it but right now I really just need to keep busy ok?" Shion's mis matched eyes finally looked up from the clip board. "You shouldn't be away from the galley too long- Luffy will have eaten you out of stock before you know it."

"He's welcome to try. I still haven't disarmed all the traps." Sanji smirked, lighting a cigarette, sitting on a crate. "Mind if I hang out?"

Shion looked like, for a moment, she wanted to tell him to fuck off but in the end she shrugged. "Do what you want."

Shion felt his eyes on her as she went back to work. Using the checklist to drown out the rumbling of the storm. She'd hate to admit it but she was deathly afraid of thunder and it was taking everything she had not to jump and scream like a scared schoolgirl every time it cracked. Busy- she just had to keep busy, that's what always got her through it before. One particularly loud crack froze her, the quill clattering as it dropped from nerveless fingers. She forgot all about Sanji as she cursed, bending to pick it up.

Hmmm... interesting. Sanji thought as he picked up the bowl again, it was cooling but still warm enough to eat. It had only been seconds but he hadn't missed her reaction. "Here." He offered her the bowl as the clip board down and sat clasping her hands.

Shion refused now more for the fact that she didn't trust the trembling in her fingers to hold the offered bowl and spoon. Sanji sat beside her, "You're trembling." He said noticing her hands and the set of her shoulders. "You ok?"

"Fine," Shion gave him a small smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're trembling." He repeated, touching her clasped hands, which she snatched away.

Shion put her arms around her middle. "I..." a loud crack happened again making her jump to her feet- which she hid by pacing.

Sanji's eyes went wide. "You're afraid of thunder." The way her head whipped back to face him he knew he hit the nail on the head.

Shion ran her hands through her hair. "I grew up on a island surrounded by volcanos, deep rumbling sounds and loud cracks meant that at best you were rebuilding someone's home and at worst lighting the funeral pyre. If you were luck and it wasn't you." She sat down again beside him, putting her head in her hands and elbows on her knees. "It's silly, I know thunder isn't anything like that but..." another rumble and crack from outside made her tense again and this time Shion took a small shuddering breath- trying to calm herself. "But if I keep busy I don't think about it and if I don't think about it then I can get through it just fine."

Sanji put the bowl aside again, now was not the time for it. "That's why we've never noticed before. We've always been so busy keeping things going during any storms we encounter, you been able to occupy your mind with other things." he watched her as she nodded. The last several hours must have been utter hell for her. No wonder she chose to hide away down here. He'd feel pretty damn safe to surrounded by a good solid structure where the noise was muffled inside.

Shion let out a small epp as she found herself gathered up, blanket and all, and deposited accross Sanji's lap. "Hey!"

Sanji grinned. "This is ok right? I mean your exhausted, mentally and physically so keeping busy isn't really working right?"

"You just want me in your lap." Shion accused.

Sanji just shrugged, fighting a chuckle as the thunder cracked again making her let out another one of those adorable epp's and cling to him.

"This is so embarrassing." Shion moaned, hiding her face in Sanji's shirt. Breathing in the calming scents of cooking spices and tobacco that clung to him.

Sanji did chuckle then, patting her back. "It's really not so bad is it?"

"Says the guy who had a girl sitting on him." Shion shot back at him. Another hard tremble shooting threw it as the storm rumbled again.

Sanji looped his arms around her, holding her loosely but comfortably. "Can't say I don't enjoy it, you're a pretty girl after all."

Shion snorted at that, but didn't fight his hold. Curling up into him, she let him hold her and waited out the storm. Sanji for his part just leaned back against the crates and enjoyed the cuddle in silence, every now and then he ran soothing circles on her back with his hand to ease the tension and somewhere along the line both started to doze.


End file.
